A Thousand Cranes
by Riyu-sama
Summary: Jin Kazama had everything fame, fortune, skills and power. Anything that a man could ever hope and dream for, he could get within a blink of an eye. But, there was always this one catch. And with a war going on, started by Jin himself - will he be able to set things straight or lose sight of what's really important? [{ XiaoJin - SemiAU }]


**Author Notes: **Hiya guys! As I've said in my other fanfic, this is the kinda like sequel of "Your Guardian Angel" fanfic. Same timeline and events and whatnot, only difference is, that this is in Jin's point of view and that there are whole lot of different things and stuffies that'll happen here *nods*

A thousand cranes in Japanese means Chizuru; I was thinking that this should be the title at first but, ATC sounds a whole lot more dramatic *lol* And this is actually a kinda like songfic, since its plot was based a little out of The GazettE's song Chizuru. Ya guys should listen to it! Very beautiful and heartfelt, tear-jerking song.. ;w; Anyways! Enjoy!

ALSO! I'd like to thank my amazing little sister who read this for me and kinda beta it a little ~ I scanned this at least one time? And read it one time as well *lol* Hope you guys like it ~

* * *

**A Thousand Cranes**

**Chapter 00: Voices and Wishes from Within**

'_In Japanese sayings, it was believed that if you were to create and collect a thousand paper cranes; your wish would come true._'

He sat on his comfortable black leather chair, located at the center of his office. Jin Kazama was now the current and ruling heir of Mishima Zaibatsu. He crossed one leg over the other, looking over the papers that were presented to him by his secretary earlier. It seems that more weapons were needed and about to be bought today, the Tekken force was having just a tab bit of problem with battling against the other country's military - more likely, countries like Russia, Germany and America.

A sigh of inconvenience left the ravenette's lips as he tried to massage the temples of his forehead, getting work done nowadays by your subordinates was just a pain in the ass.

'_Any wish will come true, with the help of a thousand cranes._'

His mind was messed up, full of thoughts about this one particular topic. He was the big multi-billionaire and CEO of the international Mishima Zaibatsu, yet there was still something that lingers on in his heart - something more and no money in this world could ever buy.

'_A thousand cranes would equal to one wish, any wish that your heart would desire._' The voice in his head kept on repeating the same things over and over again.

"I don't need any damn wishes. I have everything I need to complete my mission now."Jin muttered off in an angry tone of voice, not at all pleased that his own mind was attacking him - bringing him in too deep with that one thing he could never have.

'_All you ever wanted was a normal life, and more than a normal life - a life with her, by her side and living in peace just with her._' The voice taunted him, enraged him even more with the simple fact that he could never have what he always wanted - he could never be with the one person he truly cared for.

"Shut up, shut up." Jin murmured off a reply, palm of his hands moving over to cover his ears - an attempt to silence off the words.

But it didn't, it went on - continued to torture the raven with its foul agonizing words '_She'll never love a monster like you._' His inner voice added again, crushing Jin's spirit even more. It pained him, brought him to such a despair that he felt as though he was gonna go through a mental breakdown, his insanity slowly slipping away.

His fingers went to clutch against his own obsidian coloured locks, gripping at it so tightly that it almost got retracted from his scalp '_If only life wasn't so unfair._' The voice said again, a pitying tone evident in it as it continued on with its hurtful words towards Jin.

'_If only you weren't like this - if only your family wasn't so messed up and had the Devil Gene._'

His chest started to hurt, he clenched around and gritted his teeth in frustration. It was all true, everything was clattered up - everything around him and even his own being was at chaos.

'_If only.._'

"If only.." He started to echo his mind's voice, the voice that was taunting him - torturing him to make him get away and ignore his work. He laid back on his leather chair's back rest, groaning in pain at the ache in his chest; it gave him a headache and the mere retelling of everything he couldn't have, couldn't be; bought him in a daze, made him space out and just stare out at the nothingness on the corner of his office.

"If there was one thing I could ever wish for." Jin stated off in a soft tone of voice, his caramel hues having a soft gaze onto them as he talked to practically no one, having his own monologue alone "Is to get rid of this monster; to not exist so she wouldn't get mixed up in this anymore."

'_Wish to a thousand cranes, life to be with her - to love and hold her._'


End file.
